


You get what I give you

by Gold_Firebender11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Humiliation, M/M, Massage, Mommy Kink, Sex, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Table Sex, Trans Lance, TransKeith, soft babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Firebender11/pseuds/Gold_Firebender11
Summary: Lance indulges Keith in his mommy kink by strapping him down to the dinning room table and eating him out.For trans folk reading this, this fanfic does include Lance and Keith using cunt and pussy to describe their parts so if this triggers you please don't read it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 83





	You get what I give you

Keith whimpered behind the blindfold obscuring his vision as Lance finished the last tie. He was bound to the living room table in their shared home that had been a fully paid gift from the Garrison in thanks for their service and saving the human race. The cold air of the living room sent shivers down his back. While his legs were spread wide and attached to the edge of the table. Lance had padded the edges so the wood wouldn’t harm his skin. While his arms were bound above his head stretching his body out. The dips of elbows touching the edge of the table and keeping his hands secure dangling from the furniture. To top it off Lance had added a silk blindfold to really set the scene in motion. 

Keith felt Lance stroke his hair before leaning down and pressing his lips to his. Keith moaned as they moved together. Lance’s lips were rough from working in the fields and being out in the sun despite the amount of lip balm the male used. Lance’s hands roamed his arms, dipping down to his collarbones tracing the skin. Keith arches his back hoping to get closer to him. He could feel Lance smile against his lips. The soft initial press of lips had turned into a passionate make out. Keith trying to see if he could win against Lance but the sneaky bastard pinched his perked nipples resulting in Keith letting out a gasp and Lance thrusting his tongue into his mouth. 

“That’s cheating!” Keith whispered into Lance’s mouth. Lance only groaned, reattaching their lips. Keith hid his smile. Pressing his lips against Lance’s with a new vigour and desperation. Lance’s hand started to trail down his neck towards chest. His hands continued further. Since Keith wasn’t wearing any clothing, Lance had no barriers to prevent his wandering hands. Keith was reduced to whimpers and whines between kisses. 

“So baby what should I do with you?” Lance trailed his fingers down between his swollen chest, circled his belly button and rested above the curls of his happy trail. Keith didn’t need to see to know how wet he was. 

“Anything, something, please.” Keith whispered liking how Lance kept his voice low. This was going to an intimate scene between them. 

Lance hummed. Keith didn’t know if Lance was naked or not but he honestly hoped he was. The rope burned against his skin. Keith was determined to feel Lance’s skin against his own. Their make out session was not enough. 

“Let me eat you out. Please.” Keith whined, fists clenching. He heard Lance’s intake of breath from his declaration. 

“Yeah, you want to eat Mommy out?” Keith felt rather than saw Lance walk around the living room table. “If I wanted I could just leave you here like this, convince me you deserve mamma’s pussy.” 

Keith whined low, biting his lips. So this was Lance’s plan. To make him beg. For this he would have to throw his pride out of the window. It was uncommon for begging to be in their scenes but clearly today his mamma wanted to get it out of him. Keith was a prideful person by nature. And giving himself completely over to Lance, his full body and trust was something both new and thrilling. 

Keith took a deep breath. “Please, please let me eat you out. Mommy please.” 

Lance hummed trailing his tongue across his stomach. “Not good enough baby body.” 

Keith groaned yanking at his bonds, trying to trap Lance’s body to his with his legs but failing.   
“Please mommy, let me eat your pussy out. I want to taste how wet you are. Want to feel you dripping on my tongue. Mommy please.” 

Lance swore, tangling his fingers into Keith’s hair and pulling him into a rough kiss. Keith panted into his mouth. Once they separated, Lance swung himself up onto the table, already pulling down his shorts. 

“Your going to eat mommy’s pussy so well aren’t you, baby boy.” Lance stroked the side of his head. Keith nodded in agreement. Lance gave him another quick chaste kiss before shuffling up his body, knees locking on each side of Keith’s head, fingers staying threaded through his hair. 

Keith almost moaned from that alone. Not being able to see anything the pure weight of his mamma’s thighs pinning him in to only one location. Keith whined as he got a strong scent of pure sex dripping from the pussy above him. 

Lance grinned down at him. “Well, eat up baby boy and make your mommy cum.” 

Keith didn’t wait a second longer. Sticking out his tongue his lapped at his momma’s wet fold. Lance shook above him. Keith continued his kitten licks for a while. Slurping down the juices that fell. He moaned as he flicked his tongue over his momma clit making Lance shake and gripped his hair tighter. 

“Good boy.” Lance said, gripping Keith’s hair tightly while yanking his face closer. “Now stick your tongue in. I know how much you love too.” Keith did as he was told. Sticking out his tongue and shoving it into Lance, letting out a desperate moan in the process. 

He licked and thrusted as much as he could. Tasting Lance’s walls and making him shake. There was something so humiliating in not being able to move your bound body while giving pleasure to another without getting any of your own. Keith loved it. Loved that Lance was taking what he wanted while Keith could do nothing but obey him. 

“Faster.” Lance said. “Show your mommy what you got.” Keith shoved his tongue in as hard as he could. Lapping at his walls, grinning as Lance’s hands tightened in his hair, bringing his face even closer until he gave up, dropped his head and sat on his face. “I’m gonna ride you baby. And you're gonna make your mommy cum.”

Keith groaned. He couldn’t move his head only feel as Lance started to move on his tongue. Riding his face. God it was beautiful. The flex and strain in his thigh muscles pressing against his face. The strong hands gripping his hair or running down his stomach as he moved back and forth, taking his pleasure from Keith. The way his momma threw his head back and moaned when Keith twisted his tongue. The way his stunning blue eyes clouded over, with his mouth hanging open letting out moans. Keith loved it. Loved him. If only he could see him. 

Lance only dug his fingers deeper into Keith’s stomach as he continued to ride his face. “Ready to make me cum baby. What to make mommy proud.” 

Keith nodded as much as he could. Moving his tongue faster. Lance moaned louder.   
“Good boy. Fuck. I’m close.” Lance whined dropping down even lower. Keith was practically breathing in Lance. Nowhere to move up flick his tongue faster and faster against his momma’s walls. Pulling wails and moans from his delicious lips. Lance gave a loud moan. Body trembling against Keith’s face before sliding down. Dragging his wet folds down from his tongue to his chin as he slumped over Keith’s body breathing heavily.

“Damn, baby.” Lance breathed into his hips. “You made your momma cum. I’m so proud of you.” Lance shuffled further down his body. 

His mamma removed the silk around his eyes. Keith blinked up at his mamma with hazy eyes. His momma’s cunt rested just beneath him. All he had to do was bend his chin and he could shove his tongue straight back in. 

“There you are.” Lance grinned down at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed. “And what a beautiful cum stained face you have.” Keith whined. 

Lance only chuckled giving him a quick kiss and flick of his nipples before going further down his body. The first touch of his mamma fingers over his clit made him jolt. “Mmmm” Keith closed his eyes. Arching his back as much as he could. “Yesss” 

Lance groaned. “Look how wet you are for me baby boy. You're dripping.” He dipped one finger over his folds. “How adorable.” 

Keith moaned softly. “Please, please.”

His mamma grinned at him. Lance trailed forward, his fingers sending shivers across Keith’s thighs. “Now baby boy, your gonna make me cum again with that special tongue of yours while I eat you out as well.” 

Keith gulped. The first brush of Lance’s tongue on his dripping wet folds send a rippling moan through his body. 

“Now baby, continue with what you were doing before. Make me cum and maybe I will let you.” 

Keith blushed heavily before sticking his tongue straight back into the pussy hovering above his face. Here they were on the living room table. Both receiving and giving pleasure as they ate each other out. Gods he loved his mama's mind. This was so dirty. He felt like a meal. A puppy finally taking his milk. 

Keith whined as his mamma slurped up his juices before shoving his tongue into his bound body. Lance’s tongue didn’t start instead he dove straight in covering Keith’s walls with his saliva. Keith moaned into his mamma’s pussy. He was strung so tight that just the simple flicks of that tongue against his walls was enough for his orgasm to start building. 

He pushed and thrust his tongue further into his mamma. Lance was getting close himself. Keith could tell from the slight shake in his legs that pinned down his head. The rope keeping him down prevented him to trail his fingers over his mama's back a feature that made him cum faster. Lance pulled off him. 

“Keep going baby. I’m so close.,” He paused letting out a soft moan, “Don’t stop baby boy.” Lance started to grind against his face. Keith flickered his tongue against his walls, twisting and pulling back out to nip at his clit. 

“Fuck, don’t stop baby boy. Oh” Seconds later cum splattered across his chin. Lance continued to hump his face for a bit as he rode out his orgasm. Keith let his mamma, keeping his tongue out. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Lance pulled himself off him. Keith whined. He wanted to cum too. “Aww baby don’t worry I will let you cum. Here.” 

Lance rounded the table, trailing his fingers down Keith’s body making him shiver. Before he bent back down between his spread legs. Keith was dripping. He had never felt so wet in his life. And he was close, very close. 

“Please can I cum, please.” Keith moaned as Lance pressed his tongue back into his cunt. “Please mamma, close, please.” Keith started to shake. His mamma took pity on him and flicked his tongue over his clit twice rapidly before diving back into his warm hole. 

“You can cum baby.” Lance shoved two fingers into his cunt thrusting up hitting his g-spot straight on. 

“Yess. Oh, mmm.” Keith shook as Lance quickly drew him over the edge. He continued to even as his mamma kissed his thigh and began to untie him. Messaging between each tie. 

“You were so good baby boy. So good.” Lance whispered into his mouth as he kissed him gently. Keith tasted his own cum on his lips causing him to whimper. 

“Love you.” 

Lance smiled down at him. “Love you too baby. Now let's get you cleaned up.”


End file.
